User blog:Abce2/Episodes 19 20, Wellspring and Life
Found two unaired episodes of Monsuno. :D If you're not of the smart variety, obvious spoiler alert. Pictures soon. And yes I know I have to do Trophies. 3: Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wellspring Best. Episode. Evar. Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.01.27 PM.png|Diggy diggy hole Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.01.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.02.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.03.15 PM.png|Symbols of the Five Tribes. Wish we went a little more indef about them, but I'm okay for now. Maybe exposition later? Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.09.10 PM.png|Hargrave must have a special coat Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.09.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.10.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.11.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.12.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.12.37 PM.png|Jeredy? :o Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.13.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.13.54 PM.png|The Well Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.16.03 PM.png|Lumpy Panda Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.16.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.20.45 PM.png|I just took a picture of this because it was pretty. :3 Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.21.21 PM.png|-_-" Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.22.55 PM.png|Entering the Dreaming again Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.24.11 PM.png|And you thought it wasn't going to happen... Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.24.37 PM.png|:O Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.26.21 PM.png|New figure possibly? I'll just put it on their respective pages for now. Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.26.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.27.34 PM.png|Strike Launcher appearance Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.27.49 PM.png|Nightstone! Everyone's favorite continuity error! Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.28.22 PM.png|Stah Destroyah Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.28.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.29.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.30.28 PM.png|And the Multi Strike Launcher Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.30.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.31.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.33.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.34.22 PM.png|Eyyup. :P Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.34.43 PM.png|And it was known as the shot heard 'round the Corgi Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.34.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.35.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 9.36.56 PM.png|Glowstick brand glowsticks Life Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.00.35 PM.png|BTW, Trey has Goldboar now, I believe Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.00.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.02.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.03.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.04.05 PM.png|HGTV Extreme House Hunters Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.05.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.05.48 PM.png|Notice what's on the table :3 Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.07.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.09.40 PM.png|Earth has a heckuva lot of water Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.09.53 PM.png|It's like a virus. (Spoiler?) Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.11.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.11.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.12.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.15.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.15.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.16.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.16.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.19.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.20.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.22.53 PM.png|Now I can try to read this stuff. :D Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.23.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-28 at 10.23.28 PM.png|BTW, monkey Category:Blog posts Category:SunoCast